Princess Fluff
"Let's go play SPP now, please?" —'Princess Fluff', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo Princess Fluff is Queen Hippo's youngest daughter, a sea duckling, but as she is still too young she has no real duties to take on as a princess. She loves her older sister Nessie very dearly. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Princess Fluff first appears in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo, in the scene when the Toy Island Crew arrives in the Hippo Kingdom. Here, she is seen in the castle, in the royal chamber, and as she proceeds to play SPP with her sister, the Napoleonic Forces attack and kidnap the Royal Family. Later, she is rescued by Oshawott, along with her family. ''Toy Island'' Princess Fluff later makes a silent cameo in the credits of the Season 4 Christmas special "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", where she is seen celebrating Christmas with her family. Princess Fluff reappears in Season 5 where she and her family, as well as bodyguard, accompany Mr. Monocle to Toy Island as he participates in the elections. Before they return home, though, they are seen at Emperor Lakeet's palace-warming party, as well as at Toy Island Plaza hanging out with the other female characters. ''Toy Island Party! Princess Fluff appears on the Hippo Kingdom board in ''Toy Island Party! ''Curtis Ball'' series Princess Fluff appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an audience member of the Toy Island stage following the first update. Princess Fluff returns as an audience member again in Curtis Ball Showdown. ''Friends' Racing'' Princess Fluff makes a cameo appearance in Friends' Racing where she appears on the Hippo Castle course. ''Friends' Baseball'' Princess Fluff made her playable debut in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Princess Fluff appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Princess Fluff appears in Toy Island Tennis as an unlockable playable character, available after winning the Ostreena Cup Doubles. Her default partner is Nessie. She is a Speed type character, having high movement speed and shot control in compensation for her low power and reach. Character Princess Fluff is a very young and thus innocent child. When her family was kidnapped, Nessie tried her best to hide Princess Fluff from the reality of it all. She loves her older sister very dearly, and the two play games like SPP and Barbie very often. Since she is still young, her family sticks close to her to make sure she's safe. As well, due to her young age, the only princess duties she has are those of the Royal Tea Party, but obviously it's nothing serious. Appearance Princess Fluff is a sea duckling, so her body is covered in light yellow down that is soft to the touch, even softer than baby skin. Her beak and feet are orange. Trivia *Nessie lovingly calls her Fluffie. *Since Princess Fluff was confirmed to be 2 in 2012, it can be assumed that she was 4 years old at the end of Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippo Kingdom Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters